THE GODS ARE TEACHERS?
by DemigodAwesome
Summary: It's just a normal summer at camp half blood - Just kidding! The gods are visiting, could it even be anything like normal? With the good times, the bad times and just the plain embarrassing times we will follow the whole summer at camp. Join this crazy, messed-up family at their favourite place in the world: Camp half blood.
1. The summer solstice

**THE GODS ARE TEACHERS?**

**A/N: this is set after TLO, that's why Hades is on mount Olympus and Nico is at camp half blood. Let's pretend HoO never happened. **

Introduction: Zeus

Just a normal summer solstice meeting on mount Olympus, I thought. Poseidon is arguing with Athena about the city of Athens, Hera is trying to stop people arguing with Hades about people who've died and Apollo is still trying to think of something that rhymes with orange. Yup, just a normal meeting. The summer solstice always was just there, no one really did anything important then. And it ALWAYS ends in a disaster.

Last year Dionysus enchanted Apollo's throne to tie him up with grape vines. And the time before that Aphrodite managed to give all the girls makeovers without them realising, then Ares laughed at Athena so they all chased Aphrodite until they caught her and made her wear brown for a month. And the time before that when Hermes brought George and Martha with him and George had a huge spider, Need i even explain what happened? And the time before that- well you get the idea. This meeting i was hoping that it would end with me dismissing everyone calmly. For some reason, I doubted it.

Just then Aphrodite squealed with delight and said "OMG! I have just had the most totally amaze balls idea EVER!"

There was a lot of muttering at this. Since when had Aphrodite ever had a 'Totally amaze balls idea'- whatever the Hades that meant?

"What if instead of the older demigods teaching at camp half blood this year, like all of us go down and teach our kids everything we know about our powers?"

There was a stunned silence. How did Aphrodite think of this and not Athena? I turned to her and could see by the look on her face that she was thinking the same thing as me. Hephaestus was the first one to speak.

"I think that's a good idea actually, i would like to spend more time with organic lifefor- i mean my children."

Apollo looked thoughtful.

"Hmmm. I suppose my kids could help me with rhyming orange. I know morrange definitely isn't a word but-"

"I also agree." Interrupted Athena before he could get too distracted. "It will be a good bonding experience for all of us.

All of the gods looked at me.

"Fine" I said "as long as Demeter swears on the river Styx that she won't make it rain wheat again."

"That was a good summer!" she protested

"It was."

"The most."

"Horrible."

"Summer."

"EVER!"

Hermes and Apollo said.

"Fine." She grumbled "I swear on the river Styx."

Thunder boomed. Why does it do that anyway? I'm the god of thunder and even I don't know.

"Then it is decided." I said "this summer the gods of Olympus will go down to camp half blood to teach our children. You are dismissed."

They all departed, vanishing in golden bursts of light._ This summer is certainly going to be the relaxing one trying to get the family back in shape_ my mind said. _Shut up _I told it.

**A/N: Hey sorry for it being so short this is only the intro so i will make the actual chapters longer. I will try to update this as much as possible but i get quite distracted and forgetful. Also i've got homework and all sorts of other stuff. Sooo... Yeah. See you all soon hopefully, Peace out!**

-DemigodAwesome


	2. A big Surprise

Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi again thanks so much for all of your support. This is my first fanfic and it really means a lot to me that you guys all like it. Please review you only have to write a sentence and it really makes my day when someone does.**

**To thalia grace (I think you're a guest but I'm not sure): Yeah they should, have you got any suggestions? Thanks for being my first reviewer! **

**On with the story!**

**Percy.**

One month later...

"Have you got your shoes?"

"Yes mum"

"Have you got riptide?"

"Mum, I can't lose it"

"Have you got underwear?"

"MUM! Seriously, I've got everything."

She looked kind of hurt and I felt sorry but she could go on for hours about stuff and I was itching to go.

A fact to remember, my mum is the best person in the world. She looked after me for 12 years without me having any training, she stayed married to a gross guy to keep me safe and she killed monsters with me in the Titan war when I was 16. **(A/N: Percy is 17 at the moment.)**

Anyways I was dying (not literally and trust me I know how it feels) to go to my favourite place in the world. Camp half blood. I've been going there since I was 12 and I never get sick of the strawberry fields, or the woods or the big house. But every time I go I end up on a quest. My quests are dangerous. For example: the underworld, the sea of monsters, rescuing Artemis, Daedalus' **(A/N: Is that how you spell it?) **labyrinth, the river Styx and battling Kronos.

Hopefully this will be the one time I don't get a quest so I can just have a normal summer – well, as normal as it gets at camp half blood.

"Okay then Percy, if you've forgotten anything I'll send it with Hermes."

I smiled. "Thanks Mum."

I hugged her then got on my Pegasus, Blackjack, and flew up into the air. I think I heard Paul Blofis, my stepdad, say "He'll be fine" As I soared up over Manhattan.

"_You got any donuts this time Boss?" _Blackjack asked in my head.

"You know they're bad for you blackjack."

"_Okay... Sugar cubes?"_

"Blackjack!"

"_Sorry."_

We swooped around the Empire state building and I thought of my girlfriend Annabeth. A year back she had re-designed the whole of Mount Olympus, which by the way is at the top of the Empire state building. It is amazing. She is the best architect since –insert name of famous architect here- and she made everything really awesome!

We kept flying until in the distance I could see a very strange collection of buildings. One was four storeys tall and massive, like some famous family's mansion. The rest were all cabins decorated completely different from one another. One was bright red with strands of barbed wire on top, one was black as night, made of solid obsidian and one was made of marble with designs of lightning bolts on the outside (there was also some theatre masks on the outside, courtesy of the Hermes cabin, as Zeus was known for dramatic exits).

We landed in front of cabin 3, Poseidon's cabin. It was quite low and decorated with seashells all kinds of things from the bottom of the ocean. I got off Blackjack and thanked him for the ride.

"_Anytime Boss" _He said and flew off.

I walked into the cabin and was met by a flying tackle/hug. It was Em, my half sister.

"Percy!" She yelled "I thought you'd never get here."

Em is 8 years old and came to camp half blood escorted by my friend Grover last summer, just after the titan war. She came so young because her mum died when she was 7 so she lived on the streets in Denver. When Grover bumped into her he recognised the same 'child of Poseidon' aura in her as he had in me, so he brought her to camp immediately. She has the same sea-green eyes and jet black hair as me and everyone who knows us says we're almost exactly the same.

"Travis and Conner made the roof pink." She said

"WHAT!"

"So I flooded there cabin" She grinned.

"Good on you Em," I said "They'll probably try to get us back some time in the summer though."

"So we have to be prepared!" She smiled crookedly.

"You got it little buddy."

Just then, in the distance a conch shell blew.

"It's dinner time!" She sang.

We walked over to the pavilion and saw all the other cabins lining up.

"Hi, seaweed brain."

I turned. "Annabeth!" I exclaimed as i hugged her.

"Hey there, Em. Are you getting better with that sword?"

Em nodded.

"Awesome," I said "Some day you're gonna be better than me with all the training you do year round."

Em beamed. "That's silly Percy. You're the best swordsman in the last 300 years!"

Annabeth walked off to join her siblings at the Athena table and we sat down and loaded our plates with food. Then we took them to the fire.

"Poseidon." I murmured as I scraped some food into the flames. Em did the same. We then sat down to eat when suddenly there was a flash of light and I heard a voice behind me.

"Hello Percy and Em."

I turned and saw the smiling face of my father.

**A/N: Wooo! The first chapter finished, I told you it would be longer. I put this up earlier than I planned to because I'm ill so I've been at home all day and I thought I would write some more! Please review! I'm dying to hear what you all think. Until we meet again...**

-DemigodAwesome


	3. Disaster at Dinner

Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm REALLY, REALLY sorry that I haven't updated in so long I've been so busy and then there was Christmas and stuff hopefully this chapter will make it up to you. Sorry I'm putting an OC's POV but I need to show her thoughts. Thanks so much to all the people who reviewed!**

**Em**

Today started out really well! First I managed to beat Connor in a sword fight, and then Percy arrived at Camp. It was all going well until my dad showed up.

At first I didn't recognise him; after all, I'd never met him before. I was just really confused. How did he know my name?

Then Percy shouted "Dad!"And I realised he was my father. My father was at camp. Percy looked at me and I must have looked scared or confused because he put his arm around me and whispered "It's okay, he's nice, you just have to trust hum."

I was also a little angry at my father; he appears after eight years, no hug, no 'I've missed you', no 'I'm proud of you, he just stands there smiling. He's seen Percy before why not me?

I don't know why I did this but I shouted "Why are you just smiling? I've waited eight years to meet you and when I do you just stand there well I've had enough of waiting for you. I'm perfectly happy with my friends so you can just BOG OFF!"

I ran away, not looking where I was going. I just ran. Somehow I ended up in the sword arena, I guess I'm like Percy, sword fighting calms me down.

I took my drakon bone sword that Annabeth had given me when I came to camp and started to hack away at the practice dummies. Pretty soon I had reduced the first dummy to bits of straw.

"Come on, give the poor dummies a break." Someone said from behind me. Percy had managed to get in the arena without me noticing. I came over to him and sat down

"You okay"

"No." I said sullenly

"You could give dad a chance, I started off feeling that way but I changed and I know that he loves me so why ignore him? He's willing to spend time with you so why run away? It was thoughts like yours that started the titan war. A whole war because a couple of demigods felt abandoned. Is that the price you want to pay for making dad feel bad?"

I sighed and said "Why do you always have to be right Percy? If I didn't know you better I'd say you're turning into Annabeth."

"Oh shut up," he said jokingly "come on let's go to the campfire."

With that everything was better and I chased Percy to the amphitheatre. When we got there everyone was just settling down and I hid behind Percy as he confidently marched towards the black-haired man who from now on I would call dad.

"Hi dad." He said sitting down underneath the Poseidon banner.

"Hello Percy and Em." He said simply. He didn't apologise or even mention earlier, and that was okay because I wasn't sure about him yet.

The Apollo cabin started leading the campfire songs, but I wasn't really listening.

"Sorry," I said to my dad "I didn't really know what to make of you and I just- I don't know, felt abandoned?" I finished. It kind of turned into a question. Oops.

"It's okay Em," my dad said "lots of demigods feel this way, but what's important is that we talk about it and interact with more with each other. I'm sorry that you felt this way but hopefully we can change that."

"Why are the gods here anyway?" Percy asked.

Just then the sing finished and Zeus stood up to speak.

"I think all of the campers present are wondering why all the gods are here today and I would like to explain why."

Poseidon whispered to Percy "I think this will answer your question."

Zeus continued, not hearing Poseidon. "We were at the summer solstice meeting and we-"

Aphrodite gave a little cough.

"Fine." Zeus continued "Aphrodite had an Idea that it would be good for us to come down to camp half blood for the summer to teach our children." Zeus sat down.

"How do you like that?" My dad asked. In truth I wasn't sure how I felt, but hopefully I would find out soon.

**A/N: So the gods are at camp, What will happen next? You'll have to wait...**

-DemigodAwesome


	4. Everyone's favourite mechanic

**A/N: Hey so I know I said to pretend Heroes of Olympus never happened... I lied. So Leo, Jason and Piper are best friends with Percy, Annabeth, Hazel and Frank (The Romans and Greeks are friends and the 2nd war never happened) Leo has never met his dad before. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and co. I only own Em.**

**3: Leo**

'Fix a screw, solder a wire, weld some metal.' I thought.

When working on machines my body just goes into autopilot.

"Can't rush perfection." I muttered, "clean hands, dirty equipment."

When I said that I was reminded of my mum. The smile I always had vanished. Then there was a knock on the door, I quickly put on my trademark crocodile was Piper.

"Leo, it's almost time for dinner." A conch shell blew. "Scrap that. Leo, it's time for dinner."

"Awww. Just 5 minutes." I pleaded.

"NO! I know what you're like you say 5 minutes but it ends up being 50!"

True that.

"Fine." I huffed, but secretly I was glad someone had come to find me.

When we got to the pavilion Piper snuck in quietly. I paused for a second then ran into the middle of the pavilion.

"NEVER FEAR, LEO VALDEZ IS HERE!" I shouted as loud as I could. Then realised that 1: everyone was deadly silent, 2: Percy and Em weren't there and 3: the GODS WERE HERE!?

Oops.

"Um... Hi, I'll just sit down over here..."

Great first impression Leo, now they think you're an idiot.

I sat down at the Hephaestus table then noticed that a man was sitting there. Dad. 15 years and now you show up. But then in the corner of my eye I saw the poseidon table and at it sat a man by himself. That must be poseidon. I know that Percy knows his dad so that must mean that Em got upset and ran off.

Don't be angry Leo, he wants to see you. Remember what all the campers said about the Titan war. Calm down, it isn't worth it. I shoved my hand in my pocket before anyone could see that it had caught alight. No one, not even my best friend Jason or any one else in The Seven (as we like to call ourselves), knows about that yet.

"Soooo..." I said dragging out the o,

"Hi, any new plans for catching the dragon?"

Everyone looked awkward at this.

Damn it Leo any topic but that!

See that's a sensitive topic for our cabin, because of Jake Mason. He's in a full body cast after trying to talk to it.

"Ummmm... Never mind it's time to relax, not work. Meh, works for losers when your having dinner with friends and family," I think you can guess that I ramble when I'm nervous or uncomfortable. "I mean, we have to relax and have fun and relax and talk and relax and play pranks and relax." I finished with a huge smile on my face.

"Um... Leo, I hate to break it to you but you said relax four times in that sentence" my sister Nysa said.

"Pfft."

Okay Leo you can stop talking now.

"Hello Leo, you have grown." The man, Hephaestus, said.

"Hi... Dad." I said. It was obvious that this awkward conversation had happened with all of them before as the others kindly pretended not to notice Leo or Hephaestus.

"So, have you thought of any good inventions recently Leo?" My dad asked.

Oh man don't get me started on that!

"Yes! I've built a voice recognition stereo system and tons of tiny little people with vehicles like helicopters and cars and boat and then we remote control them to have battles and stuff they're so cool!" I then rambled on about any invention I had made in the last 2 months.

127 lines

*********************************************************** line break ************************************************************************

At the campfire everyone was a lot more rowdy than usual, well who wouldn't be excited for their parent visiting, and for some of us, for the first time. As I was walking to my seat I heard little bits of conversation.

"-made all the new cabins-"

"-got a new sword-"

"-awesome prank for tomorrow-"

I made a mental note not to go near the Stolls tomorrow.

Percy and Em were back as well huddling under the poseidon banner talking with their dad. Just then Zeus clapped his hands to get everyone's attention.

"I think all of the campers present are wondering why all the gods are here today and I would like to explain why."

Zeus caught my eye then and I could see that he thought I was utterly mad. He continued anyway.

"We were at the summer solstice meeting and we-"

Aphrodite gave a little cough.

"Fine."Zeus said "Aphrodite had an idea that It would be good to come to camp half blood to teach our children for this summer" Zeus sat down. Wow Aphrodite had a good idea for once in 3000 years! I got up and stretched well this will be an interesting summer I thought as I mentally went throughout list of all the pranks I wanted to play on the gods. I went over to conner,

"Meeting with you, travis and maybe Hermes tomorrow first thing." I said. Yep, a very interesting summer**.**

**A/N: Soooooo did you like it? If you did please review, they make me so happy! (::) cookies for whoever reviews! **


	5. Angry Zeus!

**A/N: hey! this was imagination unleashed with PJO's idea! I hope you like it. And I am trying to get a regular updating schedule so I'll try to update every Wednesday. On with the story!**

4:Leo

Oh this is gonna be so fun, it's gonna go down in history as the best prank EVER!

I was with travis, Connor and Hermes in bunker 9and Hermes said

"So Leo why have you called us here?"

"Well," I began "I have has the most amazing idea ever!"

"Oh, really?" Travis said "even better than the my little pony prank?"

"Better." I promised

"What is it? The suspense is killing me." Connor whined

"We'll need dresses, Hermes bribing skills, Aphrodite's charmspeaking skills, and a very angry Zeus."

"I'm listening..." Hermes trailed of.

"So," I said and began to reveal my master plan.

****************************************************line break*****************************************************************************

Hermes knocked on the Aphrodite cabin door while Connor, travis and I his behind the trees. This was going to be awesome!

Piper answered the door.

"Oh, hello lord Hermes."

"No need to call me lord. Err, Piper, is it?"

"Yes, are you looking for my mother?"

"Yes, if you could get he that would be great."

"MUM!" Piper yelled into the cabin.

Aphrodite came out and smiled at Hermes.

"Let's take a walk." He said and pulled Aphrodite by her wrist to where we were.

"Hi guys, what are you doing here?"

"Waiting." Travis said

"It took you long enough." Connor complained.

"Guys, come on stop whining it'll be epic once we've set everything up."

Aphrodite looked confused.

"Set what up?"

"Okay," I said, "we are going to play a prank on Zeus. But we need your help. We want you to charmspeak the whole of camp to pretend that Zeus isn't there!"

Aphrodite crossed her arms.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because," Hermes jumped in before I could say anything.

"If you don't we'll call you Afro for all eternity."

She gasped.

"You wouldn't."

"Can and will."

Connor then spoke.

"Dad, a quick word please."

We all walked away.

"What are you doing? You told us to never blackmail Aphrodite she can just charmspeak us!"

"Oh, oh yeah I did. Sorry guys, but calling her Afro..."

He laughed.

"It's fine dad, but just stick to the plan."

We went back to Aphrodite who was fixing her make up.

"Okay, we won't call you Afro." I said.

"We'll give you dresses if you do what we said!"

Aphrodite looked up.

"Deal." She said.

We walked away smirking.

Piece of cake.

***********************************************************line break**********************************************************************

It was dinner and the cabins were all lining up in order of seniority. I saw Hermes, he caught my eye and winked. Now our plan would come into action. Aphrodite and Hermes had spoke to every single camper, nymph and saytr (and Chiron) and asked if they would take part in the prank. If they didn't agree... BAM charmspoken! So yeah, everyone is in if they like it or not. Anyway, we had burnt part of our food and sat down to eat.

"I can't believe that we're actually doing this." Jake mason said.

"I can!" I replied.

Hephaestus smiled slightly and said "we'll I know that Zeus won't be expecting this."

The rest of dinner passed in a blur - blame the ADHD. I was too excited for when Zeus tried to make a speech.

Finally, I thought as Zeus stood up.

"We'll another fine-"

He stopped as everyone was still talking.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

No one replied.

"I am Zeus! Lord of the skies, king of Olympus no one ignores-"

Just then Chiron stood up.

"We'll that was a lovely meal." He said, cutting off Zeus. "Tomorrow is cabin inspection and I expect the gods to help." He said, giving the evil eye to the gods. They grudgingly agreed to help.

"WHAT IS EVERYONE DOING?" Zeus yelled "WHY IS EVERYONE IGNORING ME?"

Dionysus swatted the air.

"Did I just hear a fly?" He said innocently.

"NO YOU HEARD ME!"

"Well," Chiron said "you can go back to your cabins now. If the harpies find anyone back after curfew then they will be eaten. Goodnight!"

"HOLD ON A MINUTE!" Zeus thundered **(A/N: lol).** We all got up and carried on what we were doing. Zeus sighed. He kept trying to get people to listen to him but we carried on, some were charmspoken but others were trying their best not to smirk.

I walked back to my cabin and as soon as I was inside I burst of laughing. Soon everyone was cracking up. His face! We got into bed and tried to control our laughter. What lengths can we get Zeus to go to to get us to listen to him. I wonder how far we can take this...

**A/N: haha I know how far you can take it leo but ten again I am writing it. Thank you to anyone who reviewed, favourite or followed my story. whenever I get an email from fanfiction it makes me so happy! anyway, I'll try to update next Wednesday but for now BYE!**

-DemigodAwesome


End file.
